


Hiraeth

by its_trashthatsright



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BAMF Natasha Romanov, Ballet, Natalia Alianovna Romanova - Freeform, Natasha Romanov Does Bad Stuff, Natasha Romanov Feels, Natasha Romanov Has Issues, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Natasha Romanov-centric, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Red Room (Marvel), The Red Room, but - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2020-05-15 23:26:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19306003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_trashthatsright/pseuds/its_trashthatsright
Summary: Hiraeth: Longing for a home that never was.Except, for Natalia, there once was.She did have a family once, even if she does not remember it anymore. No matter what happens to her, she hangs onto the hope that maybe it will exist again.Just maybe.





	1. Chapter 1

 

It was snowing. How ironic was it that every time her entire life threatened to burnt down literally and figuratively, it was always snowing.

Natalia was sitting next to her sister who was animatedly recounting her day to her sister. Despite being able to fully understand the situations she was hearing, it was one of her favourite ways to pass time. By sitting next to her sister.

'Girls! Your father's home. Set the table please.', called out her mother from the kitchen.

For no particular reason her sister, Karina winked at her and leapt off the table she was sitting on and ran off to the kitchen to help out her mother while Natalia laughed merrily.

That's how the night should have gone. She should have eaten dinner with her family that night and tucked into bed by her father. She should have slept peacefully only to be woken up by a kiss on her forehead and a smile by Karina.

Instead she was made to see her entire life go up in flames. Looking back at the scene she can only remember everything around her turning red. She remembers the screams of her parents. Her mother shouting at Karina to get Natalia and get out of the house.

She remembers being swept up by her sister and being led to the nearest window. She remembers looking towards her sister in fear and trying to say something but not being able to. She remembers Karina breaking the window open and leaping onto the ledge and shouting at her to do the same.

She remembers being frozen at the moment and closing her eyes for a moment. Just wishing, hoping, _praying_  for everything to just stop, even for a second.

She tried to move forward but her legs wouldn't budge. Then suddenly Karina took her hand and pulled her out.

It was as if a switch had been flipped in her brain. All of a sudden she knew exactly what to do and how to do it. It was as if she had disconnected herself from the situation and was controlling her actions from someplace else. Later Madame would tell her that this ability of hers was what set her apart from everybody else and help her become the most feared person in the world.

She turned into a state she would call 'Marble' when she grew up.

All thoughts exited her brain and she began to act on pure instinct. She stepped forward on the ledge and looked back at where Karina was standing and smiled.

Then she looked forward again.

And she jumped.

_____________________________________

She would be staring at everything she knew and loved going up in flames again.

 There wouldn't be fire licking at her legs ferociously.

 Her head would be going up in flames.

But her heart, she would realise, had been burnt with her home.

_____________________________________

The moment she jumped she frantically looked around for her sister, Karina. Her heart was beating so hard that it threatened to jump out of her chest. Her worries went away for a bit when she heard a loud thud beside her.

'Talia, Talia are you alright? Are you hurt anywhere?' said her sister in a panicky voice.

She was about to tell her sister that she was fine, that it was not her they should be worrying about when she heard sirens wailing. A part of her relaxed, knowing that help was on its way, that her parents would be okay.

_____________________________________

To this day she regrets not grabbing Karina and running as far away as she could from the approaching vehicle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the fire.

She had been staring at the light above her for about a while now. Maybe an hour had gone by, maybe it hadn't even been a minute.

She did not know.

She did not care.

For she had just lost everything.

\--------------------------

Karina was still looking worriedly at her, waiting for her response when she too turned around sharply to see where the sound was coming from.

It was disappointing for her to see that instead of the fire brigade there was just one meager car approaching rapidly. She instantly became suspicious and turned towards Natalia.

'Stay here Talia. Let me do the talking', she hurriedly said.

'But-'

'Listen to me Talia. You will stay here and do nothing but nod, okay?' she said once again. On noticing the tears beginning to well up in her sister's eyes she added, 'Everything is going to be alright. Trust me   
маленький паук'

The moment she heard the name her father had used for her, it sent a shiver across her spine as she remembered where he was at the moment. But she understood all the same and nodded at her sister.

Karina smiled tightly, grateful that her sister understood and turned around to face the man stepping out of the vehicle.

But Natalia, being the precocious little girl she was, knew her sister was just putting on an act for her because the truth was that,

Karina was afraid.

And Karina was _never_ afraid.

\--------------------------

 

The man stepped out of the car with a shocked scowl on his face. He clearly hadn't expected to see the two girls standing out in the snow. He looked at Karina and smiled at the way the little girl was trying to hide the younger girl behind her back, clearly shielding her from him.

He stepped forward menacingly, causing the little girl to let out a squeal.

 'Stay back, don't come any closer', whispered the older of the two, clearly trying to sound brave.

'How amusing' , he thought to himself. Clearly these children had no idea what was in store for them.

''I said stand back. The police are on their way and I am sure you wouldn't like to be here when they arrive' she said after mustering up some more courage. That made him laugh out loud. Clearly this little girl thought that help was still on its way, not noticing that the sirens had stopped sounding a while ago.

He stepped forward once more and said lightly, ''Let me assure you, no one is coming to save you tonight, I'm the closest thing you girls have to a saviour, understood?'

This made Karina whimper in fear, surely this man was lying, she had heard the sirens on their way, surely someone would come to take them to safety.

Noticing her sister's fear and inability to respond to the man, Natalia pushed her sister aside and went up to the man, asking 'Who are you and what are you going to do to us?' making him raise his eyebrow in surprise, clearly this child had guts, to come upto a strange man like him and ask questions.

 Madame would be pleased.

He considered telling the little one the truth about who he was and what he wanted, but before he could speak he noticed that the elder one had burst into tears, clearly distraught because of the events of the past few minutes. This made him scowl in disgust. How pathetic. He knew he'd been ordered to bring both of the girls to Madame but there was no way he would take the _weak_ one to Madame. No, the little, brave one would be enough.

Making up his mind, he took his gun out and pointed it at the weakling. He knew there were better ways to carry out what he was planning to do, but he wanted to see what the younger one's reaction would be at seeing her sister in danger.

\--------------------------

'Natalia?' called a voice, snapping her out of her memories. she pushed the scene playing in her mind away and focused on the woman standing in front of her, smiling in a way that sent warning bells off in her mind.

'Why don't you come inside?' she asked while gesturing to her office. Natalia got up and followed her inside.

She couldn't do much except stare at the mysterious lady's face, because all she could think of was how her entire family was now dead.

Physically, she was sat in an unfamiliar office with a lady whose smile sent shivers down her spine.

But inside her head, she was still kneeling in the startling red snow, with her harms cradled around Karina's limp body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ikik its been really long but im thinking of continuing this!

**Author's Note:**

> I had started a fic of this plot a while ago but wasn't happy with it so I scrapped it all. I started writing again a while ago and will do my best to be regular now but there will still might be a gap between updates......  
> Do leave a comment behind and tell me what you think!  
> .....  
> this is awkward  
> goodbye


End file.
